Jade Empire
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Can't think of any summery at this time


**Character**

 **Name:** Kurama

 **Path:** Way of the open palm/Way of the closed fist

 **Styles:** (martial styles) Leaping Tiger, Viper, Iron Palm (Support styles) Heavenly wave and storm dragon (Weapons styles) Fortune's Favorite (magic style) Dire flame, Tempest (Transformations) fox demon, wolf demon, toad demon, Rhino demon, horse demon, Satsui no Hado, and red minister.

 **Love interests:** Dawn Star/Silk Fox/Kia Min/Student Lin

 **Character model:** Furious Ming

 **A.N. hello my fellow Jade Empire fans I should probably explain a few things for you fox demon and wolf demon transformations are forms I wished were part of the actual game, and as for following both the way of the closed fist and open palm I like viper and tempest but I hated how to get viper style you had to sell two women into slavery so gonna change it my main character will just kill the would be buyer and takes it off his body and because he did save them from slavery he still gets Iron palm because he does dark things he shows that he is worthy of learning the tempest spell well that should be it like and review and let me know if you guys know of other female love interests for the main character if you want in this story the Satsui no Hado will be like a demonic super saiyan and can only be accessed by spirit monk who follows the way of the closed fist.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kurama the last Spirit Monk**

 **Three years after the fall of Dirge**

Kurama stood in the arena sparing with one of the other students at the two rivers martial arts school when a man came in with a girl who looked no more than his age "Kurama, come here my young pupil" said his guardian and teacher master Li "Kurama this is Dawn Star she will be staying and training with us for the time being" said Master Li Kurama looked at the girl and he thought he saw an angel the girl was beautiful she had tan skin and Black hair like night sky and brown eyes "hello Dawn Star, my name is Kurama do you mind if I call you Dawn" asked Kurama "I don't mind" said Dawn Star "alright Dawn" said Kurama and so began a long and loving friendship.

The two did everything together they trained together and often slept together because Dawn was afraid to be alone in the dark when they were ten Kurama declared he would marry Dawn and she accepted this proposal when the two were nineteen a new student joined the school named Gao the Lesser almost immediately Gao hated Kurama and loved Dawn which often got on Kurama's nerves every day Kurama just grew more powerful he mastered the leaping tiger fighting style and Heavenly wave support style everything changed for Kurama soon after his twentieth year.

He was sparring with one of the junior students and he won again "I feel like I learn and discover something new every time we train senior student" said the younger man "I agree my friend as the master says you can still learn from loss go train more and then we can spar again" said Kurama "thank you senior student oh before I forget master Li wants to speak with you but he says there's no rush" said the younger man "thank you friend" said Kurama and he left the arena after talking to and training with the other students and learning of the philosophy of fighting from smiling mountain when Kurama was younger he believed that he could follow the open palm path but some days he believes that the closed fist style would fit with him to so he decided that he would try and make a morally grey philosophy one that followed the closed fist and open palm styles.

After taking care of his business he went to his master's house "you wanted to see me master" said Kurama yes Kurama it is time we discussed your destiny" said master Li "master" said a younger student "what is the meaning of this interruption" asked Master Li "master pirates have been spotted at the beach and are coming towards town" said the younger student I see "Kurama I want you to handle this problem" yes master said the young man and he left the school to find his best friend and partner Dawn Star he found her being bothered by Gao "hey Gao back off how many times does she have to say she's not interested don't make me give you another beating" said Kurama "what are you doing here" said Gao in a violent sneer of a voice "me and Dawn have a mission in the village come on Dawn we have pirates to kill" said Kurama "right behind you Kurama" said Dawn Star and the duo left they arrived at the front of the gate and saw a group of pirates attacking the villagers Kurama went to attack the group and Dawn stood back as support "Leaping Tiger" said Kurama and he leapt at his target claws appearing from his knuckles and he started scratching and hacking at his enemies and they all fell over dead.

"As always you once again proven you may be the most powerful fighter in all of two rivers" said Dawn Star, "no the most powerful fighter in two rivers is master Li" said Kurama "so true we should go talk to the weapons master from what Master Li said yesterday he should have a new weapon for us" said Dawn Star and the two went to see the kind blacksmith.

The duo made their way to the blacksmith and he greeted them in tho fan with a smile "hello Gujin it's nice to see you again" said Dawn Star " _Hello Dawn Star you as well Kurama"_ said Gujin in Tho fan "why do you insist talking like that Gujin" asked Kurama " _any citizen of the empire knows how to speak Tho Fan but if you insist I can talk like this"_ said Gujin "thank you Gujin" said Kurama.

"Now I believe you two are here for weapons, Dawn Star you have taken to that blade quite nicely I want you to keep it and use it as your own" said Gujin "oh thank you so much Gujin" said Dawn Star "as for you young Kurama I have two weapons for you but you can only take one the first is the staff Golden star, Forged under an auspicious comet, this staff was originally a gift for the Water Spirit of the Silkworm River. A young prince named Seng Lo sought to win the heart of the Water Spirit and had the staff created as a gift. He then convinced the Great Eastern Serpent to fly him to the heavens, where he dipped the staff in the golden comet. The light of the comet dimmed, but the staff became more powerful than any before it. To this day, no one knows if Seng Lo won the Water Spirit's heart, but there is no questioning the magnificence of the staff he created." said Gujin about Golden Star.

"Next we have the long sword Fortune's Favorite,This long sword bears the mark of Shining Fortune, the blacksmith of the gods. Shining Fortune's weapons were so finely crafted that the gods forbade him from creating weapons for anyone but them. When his son was enlisted to subdue the barbarians from the west, Shining Fortune forsook his oaths and forged this marvelous long sword for his son. The gods cursed Shining Fortune for breaking his oath, and he was never again able to produce weapons of any worth. Still, the blade he made for his son never experienced defeat. It is truly Fortune's Favorite" said Gujin of the sword "now which will you choose" asked Gujin.

"I choose the longsword Fortune's Favorite" said Kurama and Gujin gave him the sword "a good choice just one warning this blade is very sharp and takes quite a bit of focus to use you have trained for the use of this weapon so the drain won't be crippling but the more you use it the less of drain there will be" said Gujin "thank you Gujin come on Dawn those pirates aren't gonna kill themselves" said Kurama "senior students the bandits have broken through and Master Li is still helping Kia min" said one of the younger students "alright Dawn let's go" said Kurama and the two left.

The two encountered multiple enemies and they beat them easily protecting villagers then got to the beach where they saw a black clad sorcerer.

"Another useless village I will plunder your village and replenish our supplies" said the sorcerer he sent his pirates to attack the duo Kurama got out his new sword and started attacking the fighters he cut several of them down and dawn star was supporting him by giving him more chi when he used it to heal himself Kurama managed to beat all the humans but then the sorcerer summoned some ghosts Kurama beat them to "well it seems I was to hasty in dismissing this village I will destroy this village to find what you're hiding" said the sorcerer and he teleported down to face Kurama.

Master Li made his way to his two students and punched the ship so hard it sank which greatly impressed the two students.

"You" said the sorcerer "your search is over assassin" said master Li "I don't think so" said the assassin the two fought and master Li beat him in two moves.

"My two students you must return to the school but also check on the villagers on your way back" said master Li "yes master" said the two students.


End file.
